The Devil's Red Eyes
by Casey.Clearly
Summary: She was a big time author now, going on her seventh book. Kagome Higurashi, 24, divorced woman tells the world what it was like when she was in high school when she was sucked into marring the hot most evil man alive. NarKag – SessShip
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Or Microsoft.

Summary: She was a big time author now, going on her seventh book. Kagome Higurashi, 24, divorced woman tells the world what it was like when she was in high school when she was sucked into marring the hot most evil man alive. Nar/Kag

Warning: There is no warning… Wait…. OH right! Rape, abuse, child-birth, hatred towards beautiful Sesshomaru, then towards beautiful Naraku, then towards the author, -cries-, I can't go on! (There is none of this…) The real warning: willing sex, love, torture, hate, death, yaoi. (Mix the fake and real warning and you got it!)

A/N: Yep… now that we've got that settled. –cough- If you have read my other fic's (which suck by the way) you would know I suck at everything and have a weird sense of humor (really weird I mean major huge weirdo fest) and that the bubble things is the voice in my head which I named Evil Casey EC for short. (Voice in your head?) The world is coming to an end (I hope you get sucked up by a black hole) –smile-

Story Title: **The Devils Red Eyes**

Chapter Title: Freak Out

_

* * *

Click click click_

_I hear it in my head as I ran through the woods as it rained heavily on my already soaked body. I could feel blood running from my arm to the ground, his red eyes following me as I ran faster, hardly breathing. All my thoughts about getting away, death, and sex all things I needed to live. _

_I almost grinned as I ran off a small cliff into the pond below, I laid there in the water sinking into the depths of it. I was hearing music blast in my ears, my lungs burning for the need of air. I stared up into the water seeing his glowing red eyes watch me as I sink farther into the deep dark water. I smile and close my eyes mouthing "Freedom" up to him before I disappear. _

I sat up in my computer chair taking my headphones off fast the heavy metal music bursting out of them reaching my ears. I gasped for some air my lungs still burning a bit from the small dream I just had. I sighed and glared at my laptop screen it showing that I had Microsoft up. Damnit I'm suppose to be writing not sleeping. I guess not having a full night sleep because hearing your best friend's having rough sex in the next room gives you nightmares.

And with your CD player not working and you can't find your portable CD player. You have to listen to them. I looked around the office me and one of my friends shared: Two desk, the latest computers on each both with laptops and office crap. My side of the office was black and his was blue. My other best friends idea to calm his soul. If Sesshomaru gets any calmer I think it is going to become a lazy couch potato like me.

Maybe I shouldn't have introduced Shippo to him. But they would have found each other, I know it. They know. God knows it. Damn them for finding their one true love, though it did take a while for Sesshomaru to get the fact, sleeping with a guy for a year and not ever touching a girl means your gay. Took him a whole month to tell him that because your gay doesn't mean you have to act like the girl. That's Shippo's job.

Though Shippo knew he was gay ever since first grade when he met Sesshomaru and me. I still remember it, he pulled me over to the side and whispered "Who's the hunk?" that's how it started. Shippo was Sesshomaru's first fan. And even though Sesshomaru would deny it, he loved the little red headed freak.

Enough about them I guess I should get back to work on my book. Even on the last page it gives me a headache that I have to end it with a happy ending. Blah. I finished it and sighed saving it the turning off my computer standing up walking out of the office to the living room where my lovey dovey roommates made out on the couch.

Sesshomaru noticed me first and tried to brake the kiss but Shippo kept him there. Sesshomaru managed to get free "There is some mail for you on the-" Shippo attacked him again with kisses. Sesshomaru poked towards our condos kitchen before being forced down on the couch by the small childish Shippo.

I walked into the kitchen ignoring the moans from the living room; I heard a crash in the living room and a yelp from Shippo a few hushed whispered then a slap after the slap a loud slam from their bedroom door. Sesshomaru came in the kitchen rubbing his cheek "Did you notice Shippo cut his hair?" I shook my hair no and looked through my mail, which were all stupid junk.

"No… but I never really pay attention to anything" I said in my lazy tone plopping down on the floor since I'm really not a chair person. I opened a letter from my family who was asking for money, what's new. Something about how my sister was 'sick' yeah sick from not being able to get those 200 dollar shoes. At least they only asked for a thousand dollars this time four thousand dollars lower then last time.

I continued to open my junk mail and a few letters from fans. Souta (my brother) wrote me using a friends address, afraid to use theirs cause he would be forced to act sick and ask for money. He told me his plan to come see me with out my mother knowing since all she ever wanted was money to keep her new husband and her bitchy daughter happy.

I sighed and got up from the floor putting my mail on the table, I looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at the letter my mother sent me. "Shocking isn't it?" I asked sitting a chair by him. "Yeah… did you finish it?" he asked. I never finish her letters all I do and see how much send her the money and I'm done she doesn't call me and I don't have to hear her annoying voice. It's a win, win thing.

"No" I answered laying my head on my arms looked at him through half closed eyes, as Sesshomaru read the part of the letter I needed to hear:

_Oh and by the way my dearest, Naraku called and said he need to speak with you. You are his wife._

_You are his wife. _Those words echoed through my head all night it even blocked out my friends make up sex. Damn you Naraku.

* * *

A/N: That's all I'm doing for the first chapter. Review and tell me if I should even bother to write the second chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Flash Backs

A/N: Nothing to talk about

'_thoughts'_

"Talking"

_-Flash backs-_

_Dreams_

_--_

_I could feel his hot breath on my ear whispering small promises of passing pain. I could always tell when a person was lying and that's what he did. He was lying while making love to me. He lied a lot. He told me that I would feel the pain at night, that I wouldn't have nightmares when it was over, that I could leave the house, see my friends. He lied at the alter when he said he loved me, when he kissed me after the 'I do's'. He was a liar. _

_I could never remember why he made me marry him, he once told me that I did something bad and he was just keeping it in so no one would found out. But someone did find out what I did. And they killed me…_

I woke up panting looking up at my computer seeing my journal up; I took a deep breath leaning back in my chair slapping my cheeks a bit. I could hear some angry words being past down through the halls coming from the living room. I almost smiled, they sounded like a married couple. I stood and looked at the half opened door, I didn't know when I started to move towards the door but I noticed it when I slammed the door shut causing them to shut up.

I could hear two people walk down the hall way, they stopped and tapped on the door. Shippo poked his head in and smiled softly "Kagome? Are you okay?" I could hear the concern in his sweet childish voice. "Yes Shippo. I just got a bad headache right now so could you two keep it down?" I hadn't even noticed that I went back to my computer chair. "Yeah"

He closed the door and walked down the hall with Sesshomaru talking calmly now, but that would end up in fighting again then Shippo would start giggling at something Sesshomaru said and then they would kiss then they would kissing in their bedroom then that would be moaning that could wake the dead. Which I'm half dead so I'm always awake. Damn them.

I closed my journal out and sighed remembering now that Naraku had called and I guess wanted to talk to me about something that would piss me off and I would want to kill him. Then I told him that I wanted to kill him, he told me "Killing is just in your blood isn't it?" I never killed a single thing in my life, and he had just gone crazy! Psycho Naraku attacked.

When ever I talked about killing or dead people he would act as though I killed someone close to him but the only thing I know he got close to was a juiceyjuice on Saturdays.

I stood again and made my way over to the door again and opened it seeing Shippo standing there with two cups of coffee in his hands with a smile on his face "Hi, you seem pretty down so I thought I could cheer you up!" He chirped handing me the black coffee. I smiled at him and stepped out in the cold hall way following the almost skipping Shippo to the living room where Sesshomaru sat reading a book. Shippo sat his coffee down before plopping next to Sesshomaru on the couch as I sat calmly in the plush chair.

Sesshomaru was forced to close his book and look at me. They was both looking at me… I coughed and Shippo jumped.

It was a strange day, soon a waved at Sesshomaru as a sign we made to get out of spending too much time together. I saw Sesshomaru nod and stand dragging Shippo with him to their bedroom shutting and locking the door behind them.

I sat up in bed looking at the clock on my bed-side desk watching it flash in big bright red numbers **12:28AM. **I didn't hear any moaning or anything from the next room so I guess that they went to bed, thank god. I swung my legs over the side of the bed letting my feet touch the cold floor. I sat there until where I put my feet was starting to get warm remembering a little something something about the cold.

_-I stared up at the sky from our backyard, snow covering the ground. I didn't have a coat on just a big black shirt and some slippers. I stood on the porch steps while Naraku sat on the porch swing watching me so I didn't run away like last time. I heard him blow out his smoke from his half smoked cigarette. _

_I turned half way to him and frowned "Naraku…" he stood and made his way towards me staring into my eyes "Yes my love?" I looked away back up to the sky "I was just wondering if you could get me some hot cocoa" "No, I'm not leaving you alone" I sighed giving up no use into getting in a fight. I sat on our steps continuing to watch the snow fall. _

"_You like the weirdest things" Naraku said taking a puff from his cigarette. "How so?" I questioned looking down at the soft untouched snow on the ground. "You hate the sun but you always would to come out when its snowing or raining out side." _

_I smiled "It fits my mood sometimes" Naraku sighed and put his cig out sitting behind me pulling me into his warm chest. Kissing down my neck rubbing my sides "It's times like those that make you even more sexy" I felt myself being pulled up by him then carried into the house leaving the cold outside to where that was going to warm things inside. – _

I sighed and shook my head before laying back down on the bed my feet still dangling, almost sensing the phone was going to ring I sat up and looked at the phone as it rang out through the condo. Knowing Sesshomaru if he answered it the person on the other line would have a ear full of what he had to say. I picked the phone up.

"Hello this is Kagome Higurashi speaking"

"Hello love"

---

A/N: Hate me love me… Stopping…

THANK YOU FOR THOSE FOR REVIEWED!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own INUYASHA!

Warning: Willing Sex then Rape/evilness so sex in this chapter.

A/N: I hate writing rape… oh well have to do it here goes nothing.

Chapter 3: Writing out my Feelings

'_thoughts'_

"Talking"

_-Flash backs-_

_Dreams_

_

* * *

Last Time_

"_Hello this is Kagome Higurashi speaking" _

"_Hello love" _

_Now:_

_Rubber brakes easily if you make it cold enough I felt like rubber right now. His voice could always make me cold, even if I was hotter then the sun. He could bring back so much pain just by saying two small words. The master of my nightmares came to life again and really to take back his "love"._

I froze my body was ice now. I had nightmares about his voice, his body, his eyes. They was all coming back in a flash causing tears to come out of my eyes sliding down my cheeks "Naraku…" I heard him laugh. "Don't sound so scared!" He said almost happy "I'm outside your apartment door so why don't you come let me in" "No"

I heard him sigh as he knocked on the door. "I'll pound on this door if you want" I hung up grabbing a robe putting it on closing it tightly, walking out of the room to the front door opening it a bit enough for him to come in. As he did, he went straight towards my bedroom. I followed him slowly closing the bedroom door behind me. He looked around taking his shoes off along with his coat, "So who do you all live with?" he asked.

"You know who so these cut the small talk and get to the point" I said coldly glaring at him. "Oh bit my head off well you" he smiled walking over to me untying my robe and sliding it off my body showing my cotton night dress that had little bunnies on it. "Today is the day we was married" he whispered against my neck as he kissed it nipping on my skin.

I moved my neck away pushing on him a bit looking away, being Naraku he shook his head and moved his head to look me in the eye, he brought his lips to mine pushing my head up and back against the door which I was now pressed against by his body pinning my arms to the side of my head. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue in my open mouth, we tangled are fingers together. I pushed up from the door making him walk back to where the bed was.

We broke the kiss to get on the bed Naraku crawling up on top of me kissing me again letting my hands go running his finger's through my hair, he pushed up my dress with his leg to my stomach leaving my underwear in the open. Naraku broke the kiss taking his fingers from my hair sliding them down my body to my underwear grabbing the sides pulling them down him lifting my legs up to take them off. I gulped watching him take his shirt off then head towards his pants.

I lifted my gown off me, and continue to watch Naraku undress. I sighed and helped him because he was shaking a bit from excitement. I kissed his stomach pushing him on his back climbing on top of him taking his pants all the way off followed by his boxers. I kissed my way down to his large, hard manhood breathing hot air on along it getting a moan from Naraku. Sliding back up I licked his neck biting down a bit hard on the side causing him to flip us so he was on top, entering me he kissed me heatedly showing his passion and "love".

I moaned in the kiss as he pumped in and out slowly and carefully speeding up. I knew soon he would loss control of his need and go harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist pushing now into him, then he lost it he started to pound in me getting a nice loud moan from me.

I was the first to climax him following a bit after, both of us panting, and sweaty. Naraku pulled out and rolled off me catching his breath. I sat up slowly a little in pain looking at him "Let me guess you tracked me down just to have sex?" he nodded slowly rubbing my leg a bit. "Um jerk" I whispered smiling a bit as he got in between my legs a kissing my stomach. I frown as I lay back down so Naraku could lie on top of me. I felt him move a bit pulling the covers over us before laying on me again his head on my stomach.

_-Flashback_

_-I sat out onto the pouch watching the rain fall from the sky freely. Naraku was inside typing away on his computer to busy to notice I walked outside without him. I know I would be punished but I wanted to see the rain so bad. It was a need he couldn't farfel. I breathed in the scent of the rain running my hands down on my black silk dress, I stepped out into the rain closing my eyes letting the rain fall on my face. _

_I parted my lips letting some rain come in. I loved it, it was like the sky was crying with me, I felt hot tears fall from my eyes them getting mixed in with the skies cold tears. I let a sob come out before lowering my head covering my mouth with a hand closing my eyes shut tight, my heart pounded in my chest as I let the thoughts of running away come forth. I opened my eyes looking back at the door before taking a step forwards away from the door. _

_Soon I was into a run, after I climbed over the fence that blocked the forest away. I ran into the woods as it rained harder my bare feet were cold and dirty along with my hands that stung when I pushed branched out of the way. I slowed down but the rain didn't. I knew he knew I ran cause I right after I jumped the fence I heard the back door slam shut. I started running faster again looking back me once think I would see those red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. They weren't there but the fear that ran through my blood ran high causing me to run faster. _

_I stopped all of a sudden causing me to slide a bit falling on the muddy ground, he was looking I backed towards a tree closing my eyes tight so the tears wouldn't come out. He always said he would do anything that would make me happy but everything he did caused more pain and sadness. I opened my eyes looking up seeing the glaring red eyes stare down at me, I saw the pale hand reach out grabbing me by the neck pinning my head back to the tree. _

_I gasped and struggled against him clawing into his arm with my nails he didn't even flitch. I heard a inhuman growl come from her, as his other hand came to the edge of my dress ripping it he loosened his hold on my throat. His free hand felt my cold now naked body up since I wasn't allowed to wear underwear anymore since it got in the way. _

_End Flashback: (Just a short break)_

I brought my hand up wiping the tears away. He wasn't asleep can't he sighed and sat up getting out of bed grabbing his clothes as I sat up hugging my body watching him dress then combing his hair with his fingers looking at him "See you later love" I pulled the covers up more remembering more of what happen that night.

_Continuing Flashback: _

_I felt him pull himself closer pressing his wet clothes on my wet body, his pants had been pushed down letting his hard manhood press against my not-naturally wet womanhood. He slammed in as I cried out trying to push him away, I sobbed as he just went harder pressing me more into the tree making my back bleed some small dabs of blood. _

_I he slammed harder biting down on my neck leaving a mark on it as he raped me, he showed me who I belongs to. He always did when I disobeyed. I felt him climax in me him panting as I cried the pain engulfing me as he pulled out, he pulled his pants on grabbing my arms dragging me back to the house mud getting on my body and cuts. I blacked out before we got to the house._

_End Flashback._

I cried harder standing up wrapping the cover around me walking to my laptop that sat on my small desk that I use to brainstorm. I turned it on flipping the lid open, opening up a new Microsoft Word thing typing the title of my new book.

_**The Devils Red Eyes: By Higurashi Kagome**_

_**It all started in high school when he asked me to marry him….**_

* * *

A/N: Done with that! I'm so weird and depressing. Thank ya'll for reviewing. And I'll put more of the past up next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: This chapter is one big flash back, drug use, something close to a threesome, death.

A/N: Okay this is Kagome's last high school days; it just starts off in the high school. If you get confused tell me and I'll explain in the last chapter.

Chapter 4: I killed Him…

"Talking"

-_flashbacks-_

_Dreams_

_

* * *

How pathetic I've become to cut myself and pretend that it would take the pain away. Getting unwanted attention from those I hate. I should have cut deeper with my razorblade. Thinking these words as I cry myself to sleep hoping tomorrow the sun will shine brighter just for me. But like that's ever going happen. _

I stared into the school's bathroom mirror glaring at myself kind of creeping myself out with my evil looking eyes. I guess I shouldn't have done my make-up today since it is running down my face now. Running the water and getting some soap I washed my make-up off looking back up into the mirror looking at my red face. No more crying, but if those jocks would have just shut up I wouldn't be in here crying. Thought what they said about my father and mother was true both gold-diggers and my sister is a whore. My brother didn't do anything though! How they even know who he is surprises me no less.

I sighed, feeling sick again. I walked back into the stall leaning over the toilet losing what small food that was left in my stomach into the "clean" toilet. Hearing the door open and my name being called out with a small voice none other then Shippo. I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall to the sink again to rinse my mouth out. Shippo rushed over to me and was already digging through his pockets getting out some gum handing it to me watching me pop it in my mouth after I had done washing my mouth out with water.

"Sesshomaru said that you are to go out to his car and he'll take you to my place" Shippo explained and pushed me towards the door. I walked out forcefully by Shippo. I smiled walking out of the school Shippo following me, skipping wasn't a big deal for us for some reason. Sesshomaru was already accepted to Tokyo U. and Shippo was just going to follow Sesshomaru where ever he went and me, well I didn't have a future. Sure I would like to become a writer but like that's every going to happen.

I slide into the back of Sesshomaru's car, Shippo hopping in the front. Sesshomaru backed out of his spot fast speeding out of the school's parking lot. I closed my eyes as Shippo talked to Sesshomaru about something not really important, to me at least.

I must have had fell asleep cause I was awoken by Shippo shaking me awake. Shippo smiled at me (more like beamed at me) and told me that we were at his house, well apartment and Sesshomaru refused to carry me up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and slowly climbed out of the car yawning. I raised my arms above my head and held onto my arms holding them above my head while I followed Sesshomaru and Shippo (who was holding onto Sesshomaru's freehand the other holding a cigarette) into the apartment building.

We got up to Shippo's apartment already taking their shoes off as they went inside. They throw their shoes at the wall letting them bounce to the ground, walking to Shippo's room. Shippo's dad was out working at some restaurant as a cook or something. They all got settled on Shippo's bedroom floor Shippo digging under his bed reaching around under there. With a little 'ah ha' Shippo crawled back over to us and pulled out an already rolled joint and a lighter. Shippo smiled and handed it to me; I rolled my eyes at his happiness. I put the joint in my lips holding it there lighting it up good. Before taking a hit, holding it in coughing a bit handing it over to Sesshomaru before letting it out.

Sesshomaru took a hit and did the same but not coughing or anything like that. After we were finished, Shippo was giggling and wiggling over to me after he got into my lap he pulled Sesshomaru over to us. Sesshomaru had a small grin on his face kissing Shippo once on the lips before looking up at me and bring me into a kiss. Shippo had his head in my lap sliding in between his legs watching us kiss. He giggled breaking us apart kissing me like Sesshomaru had. Kissing Shippo was like kissing another girl though. Sesshomaru sat back and watched us taking off his shirt, Shippo sitting up breaking the kiss for a moment before pulling me into his lap so I was on top of him.

Sesshomaru came up behind me grabbing the end of my shirt lifting it over my head forcing me and Shippo to stop again. Shippo sighed all heavenly like taking his shirt off too kissing my neck as Sesshomaru's hands moved to my pants. Some how when ever I get high with these two I end up naked, getting fucked by Sesshomaru and sucking Shippo off. Can you believe I had my virginity token by Sesshomaru when I was 15? In Shippo's bed while Shippo and his father was away in America to some cook off thing.

My virginity token by a gay guy, though he wasn't gay then or as he likes to call it "bisexually" but I'm the only girl he ever touched in a sexual way. We took each others virginity so yay I was his first!

-1 hour, 37 minutes and 50 seconds later plus one more joint later

Shippo was on his bed Sesshomaru leaning over him kissing his neck rubbing their bodies' together while I laid on the ground staring at the ceiling. "I'm going home…" I said sating up rubbing my blood shot eyes a bit yawning standing looking at them ignoring me going in to their little world of pleasure stripping each others clothes off. I walked out of the room going into the kitchen to steal some food before I left. I opened the refrigerator grabbing a orange standing and closing the door walking to the door peeling my orange while slipping my shoes on.

I walked out the door closing it with my foot putting the orange peels into my hoodie pocket. I ate the orange slowly heading out of the apartment building walking down the street heading to my house about a few hundred, thousand blocks away. Or five. I crossed a few streets before walking up a sidewalk to a white perfect looking house with a loving mother inside who would understand why I left school, and a father who loved and adored me and would understand as well. My sister crying with me, while my brother tried to hide his tears. Blah whatever.

No one is that prefect, and anyone who says they are. It's a god damn lie! I opened the door to hear yells coming from the kitchen and crashes. I ignored them and headed upstairs going to my little brother and my room, shutting and locking the door behind me when I got in. I sat on the floor a few feet away from his bed watching him crawl out and lung himself at me in tears. My brother was about 10 years younger then me making him about 8 and me 18. Whoa I can do math!

He sobbed into my hoodie griping it pulling me closer, I petted his head until he calmed down enough to fall sleep. I brushed back some of his hair from his face seeing a cut on his face. I closed my eyes and listed him to his bed, unlocking the bedroom door and heading down stairs to the kitchen to take the orange peels out of my hoodie pocket and throw them away. My mum and dad must have gone out since there was no movement in the house and it was deadly quiet.

After about 30 minute….

I managed to make a good meal, I would say so at least. I put it on a plate and cleaned up the place walking open the stairs opening the bedroom door to mine and Souta's room. I put the plate down and woke him up telling him to eat which he did in a hurry. I sighed "Okay. I'm leaving to go shopping" he nodded and continued to eat. I smiled and walked out of the room then down to the kitchen grabbing my hoodie, and grabbing some money from the cookie jar. Walking out the door after yelling up the stairs for Souta to do his homework, it some how managed to get dark out after not that long of a time. I walked slowly to the closest store that was cheat but had good stuff in it; I stepped in and grabbed a basket going to the vegetable part of the store.

After I was done I walked to the counter just after the manger and a tall, dark, and handsome man came out of his office. I looked at them for a moment before I turned back to the lady who told me what I owned her. I paid hand helped pack the stuff in the bags then loaded them up in my arms. I walked out of the store with the handsome 20 looking man. He smiled and followed me out of the store.

(A/N: I'm just going to skip right through a few days since this is boring)

I continued to see that man a few times after the first. We even said hi to each other. It was talkier every time we saw each other. Shippo was all ignoring me and same with Sesshomaru, both to busy with each other to notice me. Jackasses. I think I should blow up their houses or something. Blow up a freaking cat and put it in front of Shippo's door on the welcome mat. See how they like the feeling, even thought that never happened to me or I would destroy the human who dare to do so. I feel an evil laugh coming on.

The next few nights, we started to run out of food once again. Souta locked himself in his room while I went out the door and hurried down the street to my normal store I go to. Stepping in with a little jiggle behind me I walked down the frozen with my hands in my pockets of my pants, I dodged an old woman taking my hands out of my pockets grabbing something that my brother and I could eat for the night and just come back tomorrow and do my normal shopping and get whatever I needed and whatnot.

I walked to the single counter and plopped the food down digging in my pockets getting my money. "Why hello there" A deep voice came from beside me making me jump. "Hello" I said slowly before paying what I owned taking the bag. I turned to him and smiled "How are you?" He smiled back and looked at the woman at the counter "Your boss wants you" she quickly nodded and zoomed off. "I'm fine. I'm glad I got to see you" he said lazy like "I want to ask you something" I looked at him waiting for him to go on "Would you like to go out some time?" "No" came my fast answer making his eyes widened a bit.

"Why not?" he questioned. "Because one: I don't know your name and two: I don't have time" I said calmly, turning around and walking away from him. Exiting the store him in follow, "My name is Naraku" he said hurrying to keep my pace. "Kagome" I said in returned he started to name things off about him and he asked thing about me which I didn't answer. He followed me into my house; taking off his shoes and coat he followed me into the kitchen taking a sit at the table. I started to begin dinner; he had stopped talking to look around the kitchen a bit.

I called up stairs to tell Souta I was home. "You live here with someone?" he asked calmly watching me closely like I was going to jump and run around like a mad woman. "My family if we must call them that" I answered I turned back around and placed the froze food in the oven after I was done with it. I could almost feel his eyes look at my back and slowly lower his glaze. I turned back around and leaned against the counter taking my hoodie off throwing it into one of the chairs. His eyes went from my face to my shirt looking it over before going back to my face.

"Do you smoke?" he asked for no reason. "Not cigarettes" I answered. He stood and turned to leave "I'm leaving" "Bye?" and he left. Strange man.

-The next day-

I woke at the sound of my brother crying. I looked over at him seeing him in a ball over his covers naked and bleeding a bit. I shot up from my bed and jumped on his bed carefully taking him into my arms. After he fell asleep and he was under some covers I got up slowly wiping the tears from my eyes walking out of the room closing the door behind me. I headed down the stairs to kitchen to see my father dressed and looked as though he just got out of the shower.

He looked up at me from his paper with a smile dancing on his face, "Good morning sweetheart, how's your brother?" I winced at his voice. Not answering I went to the counter taking a deep breath; a hand jerked me around to face my father. I didn't even hear him get up. "I asked you something" he growled out. I gulped still not answering, the fear building up inside me. He raised his hand bring it down fast on my cheek, I still not making a sound. He started to shake and beat me at the same time. Ripping at my clothing he stopped hitting me, he grabbed my neck closing in on me.

He let out a laugh his eyes glowing in what looked like anger and happiness. My hands went on the counter looking for something to hit him with. Grabbing the first thing I could, I raised it to hit him in the chest. Feeling the object in my hand slide into his body I opened my eyes that I didn't know were closed. Blood flowed out of the wound him felling to his knee then backwards the knife sticking out of his chest his eyes opened in shock. I stared at the unmoving body sliding to the floor I covered my eyes and closed my eyes letting out a scream.

Somebody must of heard cause a few minutes later the door was broken down and the cops came in, some went upstairs when I whispered something about my brother. The next few days I was questioned then sent to a place where they tested me and gave me drugs. I sat in my bed, my white clothing loosely hanging on my body, my hair a mess. My door opened and in came Naraku in a black suit. I sat there as he came closer to me. Softly sitting down on my bed he smiled and ran his hand down my face "Kagome" he said slowly pulling me a bit closer to him "Kagome, I can help you forget everything"

He pulled me closer to him and he whispers "I can make you forgot, if you marry me." All I did was nod. A month later I was married and brought to his home in the country away from everything. From what I heard from Naraku is that Souta was token to a home where he could recover from everything. I wasn't allowed to do pack any of my old stuff he had everything I needed with him. I wasn't allowed to wear pants or shirts all I could wear was dressed that were all black or gray. My hair had to be down at all times unless I was cooking or cleaning. No shoes, just slippers. I couldn't read anything but romance novels or something from Naraku's little library. I couldn't watch TV or read the newspaper, and I wasn't allowed to use the phone for there was none. There wasn't a TV and the paper was never around.

I was only let out of the house when Naraku was with me and it had to be in the back yard. I forgot everything in my past life with him, and only thought about him, cooking dinner and cleaning or a new book he brought me. It was like I was in a book that continued for five years.. That was until I ran away from him by putting sleeping pills in his coffee and found where Sesshomaru worked. Smooth I know.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go… oh and if you all want me to write about what went on in the three years with Naraku just ask. Even if its just one person that asks. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the book called: "_Happiness. How to find it…"_

Warning: None…

A/N: It has come to an end… and exams are done. Blah. BUT! This is one of my favorite stories to write! I'm going to miss it. Oh well I'm writing the three years. Try and guess whose P.O.V it is in the beginning.

Chapter 4: In the End…

"Talking"

-_flashbacks-_

_Dreams_

_

* * *

I try and hold on to you but you're so slippery. The water that you fell into so long go still covered you. I love you. I miss you. Marry me again. I love you so much. I'm sorry I made you cry but I couldn't tell I was hurting you because of the rain. I'm so sorry. I love you to much to give up on trying._

It's about 7:30pm when I looked at her picture from when she was at my house those years. She was smiling but not staring at the camera but at me. I remember that, she was singing in the kitchen cooking me a lunch when I came in with a camera. She tried to hide her face from me at first it was so cute. After my picture, we had danced in the kitchen her whispering the lyrics to an old love song.

I know I was angry with her sometimes, and she was afraid of me at some points. But I love her. I'll always love her, lust after her, need her. I put the picture down and stood from the kitchen chair going to the front door grabbing my coat slipping it on along with my shoes. Bending down to tie them, after that was done I opened the door. Closing it behind me locking it, walking to my car unlocking that climbing inside pulling out of my drive way, to the empty road.

Taking the road to the city I headed for Kagome's apartment, knowing that the red hair and the emotionless man would be gone. I glanced at the side mirror at my bright red eyes glowing a bit, maybe my eyes was why she ran away? 'Cause it can't be how I treated her… I said sorry in the end.

Once getting into the city and in front of her apartment building, I went into the inside parking lot seeing that the gay men was still here. Parking a bit away from them in an empty place turning off the car, getting out my trusty _Happiness. How to Find it_ book. Flipping to the page I'm at I leaned back and started to read where I had left off. Sex- Which Advice really works?

_**EFFECTS-PLEASURABLE OR PAINFUL?**_

_Sexual attraction and desire can, in the right setting, have effects. One, of course, is children. The first recorded instance of sexual relations says: "Now Adam had intercourse with Eve his wife and she became pregnant" (Genesis 4:1) In a family, resulting children can be a source of real happiness. What, though, if sex relations are engaged in by person not yet married? The effect often is the same – pregnancy and children. Many who share in premarital sex relations feel that this need not be a serious concern. They have in mind available contraceptive. In Some places teen-agers may obtain these even without their parents' learning of it. Nonetheless, teenage pregnancies abound even among sophisticated youths, who say, "It couldn't happen to me."_

This is a stupid book… why in heavens names did I get this? First it said babies give people happiness, then it give all about evil pregnancies!

Flipping to page 117 far from the page I was just on I started reading the part "Death is not an unbeatable enemy" right…

_**What Future for the dead? **_

_If the only future for persons now living were unconsciousness in death, then death would be an unbeatable enemy. But the Bible shows that it is not. The immediate future for a person after death is in the grave. The languages in which the Bible was written had words for the place of the dead, mankind's common grave. In Hebrew it was termed Sheol. It was called Hades in Greek. These words have been translated in some Bibles by terms such as "grave," "pit" or "hell." Regardless of how they are rendered, the meaning of the original-language terms is not a hot place of suffering but is the grave of the unconscious dead. _

So it's saying that we don't go to hell or heaven but stay in the ground. I knew it. A car turning on made me jump looking up from the book noticing that the lovers were leaving, putting the book away and waiting for them to pull out of the parking lot I got out of my car and walked to the elevator. Pressing up I waited for a cart to come, once it did I stepped in and pressed the button for Kagome's floor. Humming to the music I waited for the door to open. I bounced a bit on my toes and sighed when the door opened; walking out and down the hall I went to her door and knocked gentle on it.

I heard a "coming" for my lovely Kagome. That damn elevator music is in my head. I glanced down at my shoes and tapped them a bit snapping my head up when the door open reviling a Kagome in her nightwear, long black satin (silky) dress with a silk robe at her shoulders. She moved the robe around her body tying it after I've stared long enough. "Yes what do you want Naraku" she said in an annoyed voice. I saw her glance down my body to my pants "Other then me" she said after the proof that I want her.

"I came here to say that I am still your husband and I am ready to have children with you" I said getting the idiot idea from that book of death. She gave me a stare and frowned "You've got to be joking…" I shook my head and continued on "And I'm am ready to spend my life with you until I die and just stuck in the ground" you know these sound a hell of a lot better in my head. She gave me the look again and stepped aside "come in before I start screaming at you" I stepped in taking off my shoes. She shut the door and walked past me into the kitchen. I followed and watched her sit at the table where her laptop is. I sat across from her and watched her type something move the mouse click on a few things then close the laptop.

She glared at me and said "Just because I am your wife at this moment doesn't mean I'll be your wife for long." I ignored her and stood from the table going it the hall way with her growling and calling my name. No I refuse to listen to your nonsense. I walked into her room stripping my clothing but my boxers off crawling into her bed sliding in the covers facing away from the door. She stomped in when she realized that I wasn't going to go back to the kitchen, "Naraku, its rude to leave and just go straight to bed when I'm trying to talk to you" yeah it's also rude to try and keep a person awake.

I closed my eyes and listen to Kagome's movements, I felt the bed move as she sat on it. She sighed and moved to where I was laying facing from her. "Do you love me?" I didn't waste a second in saying yes. She sighed again and pulled me to lying on my back, my eyes still closed her placed a kiss on my lips. "I just wanted to lay beside you" I whispered as she moved away. I opened my eyes to see that she had tears in her eyes "tell me of my past that you know of and don't leave anything out"

And I told her. Everything to her killing her father to me having her memory erase and us getting married. She sighed "So I did kill someone?" I nodded wiped her tears away. "I've always loved you Kagome" she glanced at me and smiled "I love you too Naraku"

* * *

A/N: A freaking happy ending! No I'm not going to do a alter chapter where it's all sad and crap. But I am going to put after this little A/N a little thing to what happen after their, I love you fest. Here it is….

* * *

Kagome moved back in with Naraku and still had her freedom to do things do her self. They had a small little boy name Naraku Jr. and another little boy named Haku. Naraku Jr. took over whatever business Naraku had going and Haku turned gay after watching a porno. Kagome still writes yucky romance books.

Souta Higurashi moved in with Kagome getting free from his mother. He gone off to college and meet a girl, they married and made a family. Still has nightmares of Kagome and Naraku "making babies".

Sesshomaru and Shippo got married (if I didn't marry them before) and started making sex videos. Kagome owns one of each and masturbates to them (Joking!). Adopted a little girl named Yuki. They turned Kagome's son gay.

Mrs. Higurashi, her boyfriend, and Kikyo all got poor and died of AIDS or got ran over by a bus.

Preview to the Three Years which is going to be called: Raining Nightmares. (This a thought of what is going to happen and stuff.)

We married after I got of the psycho ward, he never told me where we were going and he never did tell me how we met. I never wanted to know what happened in my past. He was more then happy with that. He gave me my clothes and he gave me a house. We made love and we sometimes fought. He got me a cat when I was lonely when he left. I loved him and he loved me back. But what bugs me is that I feel like I'm always on the run from him when he says the smallest of things like "I want some dinner" or "Go look up stairs". He hit me sometimes, I cried. He took me against my will more then once, but he always said sorry. I wasn't allowed to left and there was no phones or TV's in the house. He never told me what he did while he was gone and I never asked. I just knew that I loved the rain and the snow and he would let me into the back yard if I was good. I'll always love him and would never hurt him… but why do I always want to leave him even though it would hurt him?


End file.
